


Cheaters

by Lovecook_and_marimo69



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecook_and_marimo69/pseuds/Lovecook_and_marimo69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Zoro are living together, enjoying college life, when a youngster in a straw hat messes everything up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College

Beginnings are always the worst. First impressions are even worse. Law had always been shy. Of course, being picked on and bullied for years, just because he was gay, didn't help either. So when the freshman with the straw hat, and a small scar under his left eye came running through campus and tripped over him as he was reading in the lawn, he was not happy. 

"I'm so sorry!" the straw hatted boy yelled. "I'm late for class, but here," he held out a paper bag. "It's one of my lunches."

"One of you lunches? You have multiple?" Law asked. The kid was already running away. 

"Yeah don't worry! See ya later!" And he was gone. Law continued reading his book, under a tree on campus. He was irritated though, from having as small of a conversation as that. The kid was annoying and had too much energy for someone in college. Because of the annoyance, he couldn't focus, so he left, and went back home to hang out there until his next class. 

Law entered his apartment to see Zoro, his roommate/ lover alone on the couch watching television with a tub of ice cream in his hand. 

"Oh shit, you're home early..." Zoro said. "Aren't you usually studying in the courtyard now?" Law ignored this comment. He was too distracted by the shirtless man sitting on the couch eating HIS ice cream. 

"Oh hell no. You are not eating my ice cream." Law said. Zoro turned an impressive shade of red all the way down to his chest. 

"I'm sorry babe... I was just hungry... I couldn't help myself..." Then he got an idea. "I think I deserve to be punished..." He looked to his boyfriend suggestively. But Law ignored this and set down the brown paper bag, given to him by the straw hat, on the counter. "Babe, what's wrong?" Zoro asked. He could always tell when something was wrong. 

"Nothing, my studies just got interrupted by some idiot freshman who was late to class. He tripped over my legs, and to apologize, he gave me one of his many lunches." Zoro got up and started to investigate the bag. "I haven't even opened it yet," Law said to the green haired one. In reply to Law's lack of opening the bag, Zoro grabbed it and spilled it's contents onto the counter. Half of it was empty, and the other half was sushi, roast beef, and pork. It was all meat. The only thing that wasn't the flesh of a dead animal was a small single serving carton of milk, and empty bags that most likely held some type of meat in it earlier. 

"Damn, was this kid some kind of carnivore?" Zoro asked. Law shook his head and just laid down on the couch. It was still warm from where his lover had sat. "Law?" Law only replied with a grunt. "Babe, when's your next class?" Law looked back to Zoro. 

"Not for another 45 minutes, I think I'll take a nap. I can't focus."

"Okay, that's fine. I'm going to clean up my mess, and then go to the gym." Law groaned back, Zoro translated and answered the question. "I'll be home by supper, and I'll swing by the grocery store on the way home." Zoro stole a kiss from the sleepy Law, and started towards the door. 

"Don't forget to pick up the booze!" Law told Zoro as he was leaving. Zoro nodded back, though he knew that Law had lied back down. Zoro would never forget the booze. If he wasn't such an atheist, Law would make that man go to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting ASAP. 

Law fell asleep almost instantly, as half a day of school, and a confusing interaction in the courtyard had exhausted him. When he awoke, he was late to class. "Fuck, I've got to get across campus in 10 minutes. Dammit, I knew I should have set an alarm." He said to himself. 

Law entered the classroom five minutes late, and sat next to his one friend in the class, Tony Chopper. They were both studying to be doctors. Law wanted to be a surgeon, and Chopper wanted to be a pediatrician. The had much in common, like going to the same school, being social outcasts, and wanting to be doctors. The only major difference between the two was the nine year age difference between the two. If Chopper weren't such a super genius, he would still only be at most a junior in high school, but is instead in his sixth year of college, and second year of medical school. 

"Law! You're late! Are you feeling well? What happened? Did someone try to mug you? Are you hungover?" Chopper hurriedly whispered to Law in the back of the classroom. In an even softer voice he added "Did Zoro keep you...?" He got a light and playful smack on the wrist from Law for the comment. 

"No you child. I was taking a nap, and overslept. Zoro is at the gym. Anyway, what are we doing today?" Law asked. Chopper replied with a long stream of medical terms and procures that they would be practicing. 

Class ended soon enough, and Law went on throughout his day, when he got home to an empty apartment. Zoro must be at the grocery store. Maybe he's gotten lost again... Law thought to himself. Knowing that getting lost is a regular occurrence for the bloke, Law gave him a call to check on him. The phone rang a couple of times when he picked up. 

"Hey Traffy, I'm on my way home." Zoro said into his phone.

"Cool. I just got home and I wanted to make sure that you had not gotten lost in the grocery store." Law said, adding a chuckle to the end. 

Zoro sighed. "No, I just took some extra time meditating after my work out. I'll see you when I get home, OK?" 

"Alright, sounds good. Call me if you need saving!" Zoro hung up before Law could make any more jokes about his directional impairment. 

Twenty minutes later Zoro arrived at home, sweaty and still in his work out clothes, that clung tightly to his wet and toned body. "Hey, do you need help with carrying anything?" Law asked, after taking a second to appreciate Zoro's physique, and thinking about what he wished he could do, if Zoro's hands weren't full and if his stomach wasn't aching for some mac n cheese, or ramen noodles. 

"No, I'm alright." Zoro sat the groceries on the counter, next to the empty brown paper bag from earlier. Together Zoro and Law started to unpack, putting things into their spots with ease, working in the tight kitchen, dancing around each other. "What's for dinner? Do you want Ramen again, or should we order take out?" 

"What ever you want to eat." Law said.

"I'm tired from working, and don't feel like going out again. Does Ramen sound okay?" Zoro asked. Law was grateful for this response. It had been a long day for him, and had many things to study, since he was interrupted in the yard. 

"Ramen sounds great. I have a bunch of work to finish up, and then I'll come and join you." Law said. He walked into Zoro and his shared room, sat down at the desk, and started working on homework. Before he knew it, his mind was elsewhere, thinking about a straw hat, a late Zoro and boring classes. Eventually sleep took him, and he was out like a light on the desk, drooling onto his notes. Zoro wasn't one for acts of romance, so when he saw the other man's embarrassing situation, he snapped a picture and enjoyed a bed to himself that night. 

When Law awoke the next morning, Zoro was already at class, and his back hurt like a bitch. "Shit, I fell asleep..." He said out loud. His empty stomach replied in anger, growling at him. "Dammit, I didn't eat dinner either." He got up and made a bowl of cereal, groaning with his back, and at the thought of Chopper scolding him for not getting a good night's sleep, skipping dinner, and not finishing his homework. "Dammit" was all Law said when he finished and left for a shift at work before school.


	2. The Kid

Law was correct. Chopper was pissed. "What did you do??" He asked Law who was falling asleep in front of the boy, while also trying to bullshit his way through his homework for his next class. 

"Nothing Chopper, I'm fine!" Law said a little too surely. Truth was, he obviously felt like shit. His back was in agony from sleeping at a desk, he felt like he was hungover, and he didn't have time to brush his teeth that morning, so his mouth was stale and his he could swear that there was something growing on his mossy teeth. During the classes before human behavior studies he had with Chopper, he slept, so he wasn't as tired as when he woke up that morning. 

Work was fine, long, but fine, and he got some of his homework done in the courtyard, since he wasn't interrupted by any straw hats today. Once again, he let his mind wander, and he fell asleep, to be woken up by Chopper at the end of class. 

"You need to go home and get a good night's sleep tonight, okay? I took notes for you, fortunately it was just a boring lecture on different behavior altering mental illnesses, but I already know that you don't care. I'll send you the notes later, okay? I gotta catch the bus. Bye Law." Chopper left Law alone in the lecture hall. All the other students had left. Law gathered his things into his bag, and shoved them in. For being a soon to be surgeon, he was not very tidy or clean. Law walked out of the class and swore to himself for being late to his next class already. Damn, that whole straw hat incident fucked with my whole routine and is still fucking with me now. Law thought. 

"My ears are burning! Someone must be talking about me!" An enthusiastic boy sitting on the floor in the hall outside the class said, when Law realized that he had spoken out loud about his fucked up routine. 

"Shit! Not you!" Law said to the yellow and red straw hat looking up at him.

"What about me? I think I fell asleep..."

"In the middle of a conversation?!" Law was dumbfounded by how rude and generally obnoxious this boy was. 

"Yeah, it happens sometimes. Who are you? My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm the man who'll be the pirate king!" Luffy said.

"Pirate king? Good luck with that one. My name's Law, now get the fuck away from me." Law said. 

"Nice to meet you, Law! I've been waiting out here for the past hour for you!" 

"Why the hell would you wait for me? I don't even know you." Law was getting pissed and tired. This kid needs to leave him alone now.

"I wanted to see if you enjoyed the meal I gave you yesterday, and to apologize again for kicking you." 

"It's fine. My boyfriend ate it I think. Sorry, but I don't know if he enjoyed it or not. Now can you please leave me alone?" Law tried again, this time a little nicer than "go the fuck away".

"You have a BOYFRIEND? Are you... gay...?" Luffy asked. Law was ready to haul off and punch this kid. 

"Yeah I have a dick and a fuck another person with a dick regularly. I know I'm a fag, go ahead and call me disgusting, and then get the fuck away from me. This is the last time I'm asking. If you don't, I'll make you leave me alone, and trust me, you don't want me to do that." Law was about to lose it. 

"No, don't worry, I'm not going to call you names. Do what you want to do. I'm not here to judge. I've just never met anyone gay before. I think it's cool and unique." Luffy said.

"Oh..." Was all Law could muster. "Thank you?" He said uncertainly. "I guess I'm glad to fulfill your lifelong dream of meeting a fairy, now goodbye" Law put his headphones in and left. Luffy chased after him though. "Now what the fuck do you want?!" Law said to him after about 20 paces of being followed. 

"I'm sorry, I just kinda want to meet your boyfriend, and hear about him..." Luffy said. 

"Fine. I give up." Law honestly had, this kid had gotten on every nerve he had left, and Law was already late to class anyway, so he decided to skip, and just head home. 

"YAY! So tell me about him! What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like?" 

"I'll tell you, just one question at a time, jeez." Law said. "His name is Zoro, he's a constantly lost part time swordsman with green hair." 

"COOL! I've never met anyone with green hair before either! How old is he?" Luffy was practically jumping with excitement, and it was actually kind of cute. How old is this kid? He acts like a five year old, but he seems a lot more mature than he seems. Law thought. Plus, the only thing he got excited over was the hair, and not the swords? This kid is weird. 

"Zoro is 21, he also works as a bartender at this place called The Baratie." 

"Cool! We should go there sometime! I wanna meet him!" Luffy said. 

"Are you even old enough to go into a bar??" Law said. Luffy seems like he's about the same age as Chopper. 

"Of course! I'm 19!" Well damn. Law did not see that coming. 

"In that case, sure... I guess we can go visit him at work right now..." Law said. He was mulling over in his mind about how Zoro would react. Zoro wasn't completely out of the closet yet, so he didn't want Law to go around telling people about their relationship. For some reason this Luffy kid made him spill one of the biggest secrets he had. What's with this kid?!


	3. Conversations and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, with school starting again I have fallen behind on a bunch of things. Anyway, here is chapter three.

Law continued to lead the strange kid all the way back to his apartment. They needed to stop there first, to drop off all of Law's school supplies. "You live pretty close to campus! I bet you could sleep all you want and not be late to class!" Strawhatter boy said. 

"Yes I suppose I could, but I prefer to wake up early and get most of my work done." Law didn't want to lose patients with the kid yet, but man was this child annoying. He was kinda annoying in a cute way though, like a puppy that keeps nipping at your food. 

"Oh! What work do you have?" 

"School work" Law answered shortly. 

"Oh" good. The kid was finally catching on that he was not intending to become friendly with him, and only is leading him to the bar that Zoro works at for business reasons. Mainly to get the kid to leave him alone after he meets Zoro. "So keep telling me about Zoro!" Never mind. The strawhatter wasn't catching on. 

"I don't know, what else do you want to know about him?" Law couldn't believe that he was actually giving into what this kid wants. For some reason this kid just gives off a loving and forgiving vibe that makes Law actually want to talk to him, it's really strange. 

"Do you love him?" Strawhatter asked casually. Law couldn't figure out how he felt anymore. He thought he hated this kid, but he's cute and casual. Not many other people could ask Law if he's in love with his boyfriend because mainly no one really knows, and secondly, who ever knows, they know that they will get their hearts separated from the rest of the body, possibly permanently. Pros of being a surgeon. 

In all honesty, Law didn't know if he truly loved Zoro. They had been in an on and off relationship for about two years. They'd get into fights and break up, and of course they're mental instabilities from being under pressure in college didn't help. Zoro also had a history of cheating. That fact didn't make anything better. Law knew that their relationship was unhealthy, but god, Zoro's body.... No, no, I mustn't think about that. Law thought, trying to take control of the halfie in his pants that he got just from thinking about him. Law knew he loved fucking Zoro, but did he love the rest of Zoro?

"Oh look, we're here!" Law said, conveniently avoiding the question. The pair walked up the steps to get to the third floor of his apartment building and walked down to his apartment. "You can just stay here," Law told Luffy, as he was pulling out his keys. "I'll be back out in a minute." With that Law quickly shut the door and breathed a heavy sigh. Setting his books down on the table, he walked over to the kitchen, which was more of a mess than when he had left that morning. 

Papers were pushed onto the floor, trash was everywhere, and most of all: the smell. "Oh my gods, what did that guy do...?" Law asked out loud, but was answered by the used magnum condom on the floor, and cum stained boxers by the couch-- two pairs of them. There were blackened cigarette butts in the ash tray that the two of them rarely used. Zoro only ever smoked during finals, or if he was at a party and wanted some Mary Jane. The empty booze bottles and cans around the floor of the kitchen and living room spoke soundlessly as to what had happened moments before. The ashes in the tray were still warm, so if the two of them weren't still in the house now, then they had just recently left. This was the last straw. 

Law went back out to the hallway where Luffy was not so patiently waiting, still carrying his school supplies. "Whats wrong?" Strawhat asked. Law realized how disheveled he must look, especially after what he recognized what was happening either behind Zoro and his shared bedroom door, or the guest room door, or what happened very very recently. Law tried to contain himself, and went back in, setting his books and bag soundlessly onto the counter, walked out of the apartment, and shut the door as quietly as he could. 

"Nothing, Zoro must have gotten off work early and is taking a nap in the apartment." After seeing the young boy's look of disappointment at that fact, Law quickly added, "We can still go to the bar, and I can introduce you to some of my other friends?" 

"Sure! How many of them are gay?" Luffy asked, blatantly again. Law shook his head.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Penguin is gay, although he has't come out yet, I'm pretty sure him and Sachi are dating." Luffy's blank stare told Law that he did not comprehend much of the information that Law said. "What didn't you catch?"

"All of it?" Luffy said sheepishly.

"Ok, Let me try again." Strawhat nodded. "Penguin, Sachi, Bepo, Zoro, and Chopper are the people I hang out with the most. You already know that Zoro is my boyfriend, so Bepo is kind of like my best friend, he's really cuddly. Penguin and Sachi are always together, so I'm almost certain that if they're not dating, that they've at least made out/ fucked just for the hell of it when they were drunk or something. Of course I cannot be sure on any of this, because neither of them have come out yet." Law hoped that was sufficient, because he really wanted to dump this kid off at the bar, ditch him, go back to the apartment, and kick Zoro out for good. Then he'd probably go to another bar, most likely Shakky's on the other side of the campus, get really fucking drunk, and then spend the night at a motel, until he figures things out with Zoro. 

"What is 'coming out'?" Luffy asked. Law looked at the boy. Maybe he was just so lost in thought that he hadn't heard him right. 

"What?" Law asked, trying to clarify this bizarre question from the boy. 

"You said that you weren't sure if your friends were gay or not because they hadn't 'come out' yet. What does that mean?" Yup. Law had heard correctly, and he was dumbfounded. 

"Goddamn, how sheltered were you as a kid?!" Law asked.

"Well... I was raised by Garp, and he had a habit of dropping me in places that I had never been before and letting me loose a lot, so I had to learn things all on my own, and no body really ever taught me anything. Me and my brothers all ran around and wrecked havoc on our hometown, until Sabo left to go be a 'pirate', because we had learned that pirates were free, and we really wanted to get the hell away from Garp." Luffy giggled at this. "Basically we all wanted to be famous somehow and be remembered for being free and doing what we want to do. So I never got a proper education, and Garp never taught us anything about gay people. The only reason I even know what it is, is because my brother Ace says that his friend Marco is gay. I've never met Marco."

"Oh well coming out is when someone who is queer 'comes out' and tells people that they're queer." Law explained.

"Oh that makes sense. So are we going to go meet your friends?" Strawhatter asked. Law shrugged. He didn't want to tell the kid that he was planning on ditching him at the bar, but he still felt bad about it.

"Yeah, we'll go to the Baratie, or do you want to go to Shakky's?" Law asked. Pulling out his phone, Law started a group chat with Bepo, Sachi, and Penguin. 

"Let's go to Shakky's! That place sounds fun. Are you telling your friends to meet us there?" 

"Yeah. Do you know where Shakky's is?" Law asked, scheming a new plan.

"Ummmm I think so? Why?"

"I need to run home, I have a bunch of homework to finish up, so I can't come too. Maybe I'll meet you afterwards. Bepo is always wearing this silly hat that looks like a polar bear, and his favorite color is orange, so you'll most likely see him in an orange jumpsuit." Law said. In reality, Law was planning on going back to the apartment, gathering up his things, and leaving. He tried to live a minimalist life, so fortunately he didn't have many things to get. He'd spend the night in a motel, after getting so hammered that he won't remember why he left. 

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun doing homework!" Strawhat said, turning and skipping off in the wrong direction. Law didn't bother correcting him. 

On the way back to his, er, the apartment, he put headphones in and tried to think about what this means. Of course he and Zoro would break up, but he didn't really want Zoro out of his life. Zoro knew so much about him, and he enjoyed drinking with him. Maybe they could work on trying to be friends.


	4. Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been forever. Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos and all the views! It makes my shit year a little better to see that people actually want to see things that I make. Here's the long awaited and short chapter 4. I'll try to get on a more regular schedule but I don't know if I can at least until the new year. I'll also try to make ch. 5 long to make up for all of this. Ahhhh enjoy!

He was hot. Working out did that. As did fucking the waiter from the Baratie. He didn't mean to, one thing led to another and then.... He knew Law would be pissed. This isn't the first time Zoro had done that anyway. He was always drunk and could seduce anyone. Unfortunately, this also wasn't the first time he had fucked the waiter. For fucks sake he didn't even know his name. Zoro knew that Law wouldn't believe him. Law is going to kick him out for good now. Zoro heard someone come home, obviously Law, but then quickly leave. The lights were off in his and Law's bedroom and waiter boy was out like a light. Soundlessly, Zoro crawled out of bed and quickly looked for a clean pair of trousers. After half dressing himself he walked out of the bedroom and the books in the corner confirmed Zoro's suspicions of Law coming home. He was fucked. Zoro picked up the dirty underwear from the living room floor and threw them in a pile of other dirty laundry in the corner. The place was a mess and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Disgusted with himself and the pig sty in front of him, Zoro started angrily cleaning. Empty beer bottles in the recycling, cigarette ash in the trash, moldy take out from weeks ago in the trash. He must have made noise because waiter boy peered out of the bedroom to see a shirtless Zoro cleaning up their mess.

"I'm sorry, let me help." Waiter boy said. He was only wear his thin Calvin Klein's which left nothing to the imagination. Zoro had to admit that waiter boy was very attractive. He needed to stop thinking that way and figure out how to make it up to Law, even if that was an impossible task. 

"No, it's okay. I can clean up. It's not that bad" Zoro lied through his teeth. "You just get dressed and head home. But make sure to catch a cab or something, you're still kinda tipsy." 

"No I'm fine, but I will. Thank you." Waiter boy went to the bathroom, changed, combed his hair with his fingers and quickly left the messy apartment. On the way down the steps to catch the cab that Zoro insisted he take home, he bumped into a very angry tall brunette with a white and grey spotted cap. 

Zoro kept cleaning as quickly as he could. Thank god he got waiter boy out fast. Law didn't need to know who Zoro's fuck buddy was. Condoms in the trash, dishes in the sink, cabinets closed, suspicious liquids washed off the counter. 

Law walked in. 

"Hey babe..." Zoro said.

"Don't you FUCKING DARE 'hey babe' me." Law said, slamming the door behind him. Zoro knew he was done for. He wanted to be cremated and have a small service with a couple of his close friends... His thoughts were interrupted by a stinging slap to the face. 

"I'm sorry! We were drunk! It didn't mean anything! Come on babe, don't be like that!" Zoro knew it was a lost cause.

"I can't even fucking look at you. I know this isn't the first time you've cheated. I know this isn't the first time you fucked this chain smoking alcoholic either! You only smoke during finals and it smells like a fucking tobacco shop in here!" Law walked around into the kitchen and pulled out the trash can. "At least you use protection," he spat. "Your incompetence of what to do with the cigarette ashes further proves my point for how much of a fucking idiot you are!" Law pulled the trash can further out, filled a glass with water and doused the whole bag. "You could burn down the entire fucking building like that. Get out of my fucking apartment. Pick your stuff up tomorrow. I don't want to see you now." Law was done. 

"Please baby!" Zoro pleaded. He stepped closer to Law, putting a hand on the counter, cornering him. Law could feel his pants tightening around his money maker, but refused to let Zoro win. Law turned his head away from Zoro. He couldn't see his heartbreaking eyes. Law needed to stay strong and get this fucker out of his house. "Come on babe, let me make it up to you..." Zoro said, his tone changing from pleading to seducing. Law tried to keep turning as far away from the green haired bastard as possible. "Oh babe you're so sexy when you act so shy. Please don't be mad at me... I don't even remember his name. We were drunk. It didn't mean anything. Let me make it better." He drove the last point home by moving his calloused hands down Law's side and started kissing his neck. Law groaned. 

"Stop." Zoro's hand was creeping closer and closer to Law's ever tightening crotch when he spoke out softly. "Stop Zoro. That was the last straw and you can't fuck me to make it up." Law said unwillingly. "Get out of this apartment" He then said with more passion. Law pushed Zoro and moved past him, walking into the disheveled bedroom to grab Zoro a clean change of clothes. After five minutes, Law came back out holding clean trousers, a shirt, underwear, socks, and shoes. On top of the small pile he was carrying was Zoro's book bag and $20. Law walked to Zoro who was slumped over the counter with a bottle of vodka, and none too gently set the pile on the table top. "Here's everything you need for tonight. The money is for a motel room. Don't spend it on booze. Now get out." Zoro looked up once more at Law. Law was unloving and cold. Zoro took the hint and left quietly without looking back.

After ten minutes of standing and starting at the closed door, Law sat down in the still warm bar stool Zoro was sitting at and took a long swig from the bottle of vodka. After another 20 minutes, the bottle was empty, but he had still not moved from the bar stool. He didn't move again until 9:30 the next morning when Chopper nearly broke down the door to get to him.


End file.
